


Double Trouble

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Identical Twins, Lube, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, This is a late xmas present for me by me, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira is alone in Sae's Palace with the Akechi twins. He's in for an interesting time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Original Male Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Double Trouble

"Oh, leader, you look so good like this." The one behind him purred.

Akira shivered as he was pressed up against the other's chest, breath warm over his ear. 

Some way, some how, both Akechi twins had him cornered in the casino backrooms, trapped between them. 

They said to meet up to talk over the plan before they fully enacted it, wanting to make sure they both understood how the Treasure stealing worked. Koji was distraught because Goro had stormed in after an argument they had and now was concerned for his safety, but knew going in alone was dangerous.

It was a ploy to get Akira alone though. Koji pressed his lips against the back of Akira's neck as he rubbed circles on his hips. Goro had fingers entangled in Akira's hair as he nipped at his neck.

"We see the way you steal glances at us, sometimes." Goro continued. "We want you too."

Akira grunted as Goro bit harder where his neck met shoulder, rubbing up against Koji. He knew that they were both hard right now, just as much as he was, and he couldn't deny the allure of both Detective Princes.

"This is dangerous." Akira murmured.

"We noticed you're quite the adrenaline junkie." Koji retorted, dipping a hand in between Akira's thighs.

"Koj-" Akira breathed, Goro slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Codenames, remember? We are in a palace after all." Goro said.

Akira gave him a quick glare. He never expected that Crow and Raven were not the type to initiate and tease, being more mild mannered in the real world. But they couldn't be trusted. Or at least, Goro couldn't. He wasn't sure how much Koji knew about his brother's plan, but since he already admitted to filling in for Goro often, he couldn't quite trust Koji either. 

"Why not just ask me for this then?" 

"Would you have agreed to come alone?" Koji asked.

Akira wanted to say yes. He wasn't sure what they would do with him after if they truly were going to have sex here. 

"But here?"

"The cat would get in the way. Besides, I'm almost certain Oracle tracks and listens in on your phone. We just want to spare her from this." Goro said.

Akira had to concede that point, sighing. It's not like this was unwanted.

"We can stop if you say the word." Koji murmured.

"No. I want this."

The twins smiled at each other before pulling a few items out of their own pockets. Boxes of condoms, one flavored one not, a few bottles of lube and a couple of small towels and a water bottle.

"Ah. You came prepared."

"We don't want you getting hurt."

_Liars._

Goro traced his fingers lovingly over his face before taking his mask off. Akira pushed into his touch, shivering as Koji starting sliding his pants off. The coat came off next. Once one arm was free, Akira grabbed the beak of Goro's mask and pulled it off his face, kissing him. He could feel Koji poking him with his pointed mask, the nose less extreme on his. Akira turned and pulled his silver mask off too, the twins pressing into him again. Goro got to work unbuttoning Akira's vest from behind as Koji grinded against him, Akira tugging Koji's hair.

"You look good, Joker." Koji mumbled before crushing their lips together.

Akira moaned into it as lubed fingers dipped under his waistband and teased him. Koji pulled away, one hand wrestling with his own hooded grey thief suit. Goro let go of his cock, pressing a finger into his entrance.

"You're-, ah, you're both trouble." Akira huffed, pressing his face into Koji's shoulder as Goro curled his finger inside him.

"Says the thief to the detectives."

Akira reached over and yanked Koji's shirt off, biting his neck as a little revenge. Akira scratched down his back as another finger was added and curled.

"Crow!" 

"Go easier, Crow. I want the fun to last a little longer." Koji scolded, reaching to grab the flavored condom box.

Koji opened the box and a condom before kneeling. Koji put a condom on Akira after yanking his underwear down, Goro finally pulling his fingers out. Akira didn't get much of a breather before he felt a mouth around him, cursing. Koji hummed gently around him, Akira grabbing onto his hair.

"Raven." Akira breathed.

He squeaked as Goro pinched his nipples. Akira threw his head back onto Goro's shoulder as he roughly teased them.

"Oh, he got the strawberry ones. That's his favorite flavor." Goro purred. "He might not be able to stop himself."

Koji paused to roll his eyes at his twin before continuing. He bobbed up and down him, closing his eyes. Akira felt Goro let go as Koji pushed him forward, keeping him from falling over. A glance told him Goro was taking off his pants and gloves. Akira could hear another box being opened. He got distracted as Koji deep throated him before pulling off, making him whine. The flavored condom was removed and tossed aside, Koji standing back up. He started taking off his own pants and underwear, eager.

"We're still wearing too much for the real fun, Joker."

"Speak for yourself." Goro said as he grabbed Akira's hips and grinded against him.

Goro guided him to the floor, handing Koji a condom before aggressively making out with Akira. Akira didn't mind how sloppy it was, raring to go after Koji gave him a little taste of what was to come. Akira pushed Goro onto his back, temporarily pinning him in place as Koji prepared himself. He felt Koji spread his asscheeks, humming a concerned note.

"I don't think you stretched him enough for both of us." Koji muttered before tsking at Goro.

Akira gasped as another pair of lubed fingers entered him. He groaned as Koji added a third finger, his grip loosening on Goro. Goro snatched another flavored condom, rolling it on himself. He scooted up until the tip was brushing against Akira's lips. 

"Here, while we're waiting for my slowpoke brother. Have a taste."

Goro didn't wait for him to start after he nodded, gripping Akira's hair and pressing his cock into his mouth as he moaned again. Akira took it in stride, sliding further down him. The taste of artificial strawberry made him pause a bit. He wasn't sure he was a big fan of it. He relaxed his throat more as Goro thrusted up into him, moaning around him as Koji found his sweet spot.

"Mmn, leader, your throat feels so good." Goro panted. "Mmph, you must be close, aren't you?"

Akira hummed in agreement. The flavor was starting to grow on him. Goro gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of his mouth and letting go. Koji made him gasp for another minute before pulling out too. Koji grabbed his arm to turn him around towards him, crashing their lips together. Akira matched his intensity, seeing he was hard. He could hear another wrapper being torn open as Koji laid down on his back. He guided Akira over him onto his hands and knees, lining himself up with his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Akira sighed as Koji pushed inside him. He felt when he bottomed out, letting himself adjust. Goro was finally ready as his hands gripped Akira's hips tight. Akira relaxed his body as much as possible as Goro entered him too. He let out a little gasp as Goro gave an experimental thrust. 

"Joker?" Goro asked sweetly.

"Good. Go."

Akira groaned as Goro wasted no time, thrusting hard. Koji kept his grip tight, the two trying to keep a steady pace with each other. Akira moaned wantonly, not caring if any shadows heard them anymore. 

"Fuck! Fffuck, hah, harder!" Akira moaned, doing his best to roll his hips in time with them.

Goro paused to readjust, Akira practically screaming as he hit the right angle.

"I-! Ngh!" 

Akira nearly bit his tongue as he tried to warn them, his orgasm a bit intense. He came, splattering on both his and Koji's stomachs, falling on top of him. He groaned as they kept going. 

"I! 'M close." Koji hissed.

"Me too."

He felt them cum as well, riding theirs out. They finally slowed to a stop and pulled out, Akira too tired to move.

"You made a mess, Joker." Koji teased, brushing his lips gently against his.

Akira hummed, starting to sit up slowly to grab one of the nearby towels. Goro helped him, Koji helping to hold Akira up as they got clean. Goro pulled him up after they were clean, Koji standing up as well. The condoms they tied off before collecting their stuff, putting it back in thin air. They gathered their clothes quickly before moving to check for incoming shadows.

"C'mon, let's get to a safe room." Koji muttered.

-

"And scene." Goro said once Akira was on the bed.

Akira smiled as Koji dropped all their costume stuff onto the nearby chair, climbing into the far side of the bed. Goro rolled his eyes at him as he put the condoms away and the towels in the hamper.

"Lazy shit."

Koji simply stuck his tongue out at him before cuddling Akira harder. Goro slid in on Akira's other side.

"Did you have fun?" Goro asked him.

"Mhm. Thanks you two."

"You haven't changed much." Koji mumbled into Akira's shoulder.

"You have weird ideas. But this was fun." Goro muttered.

Akira wiggled a bit to better fit in between them. He'll be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. Perhaps they'll have another round later tonight, since none of them have work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weirdly specific au with some thought details just for this, rip


End file.
